


Mutual Punishment

by JR413sins (justifyingReality413), Minamoo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Spanking, but do not worry, frustrated smol, ill do a warning, its ridiculous, new plan, oh well, sebastian is extremely horny, sexually frustrated tol, so i mean, the gore parts wont be important but if you like gore go ahead and fuckin read it, theres gonna be gore, wow this is fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/pseuds/JR413sins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoo/pseuds/Minamoo
Summary: Ciel smirks. “I command you to get off and bring me my nightgown.” He scoots back and leans against his bedframe, crossing his arms. “I’ll tell you when you can finally corrupt me,” he says. Oh, but that was Ciel's mistake.





	1. Want.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel: Minamoo
> 
> Sebastian: jr413sins

They're out there. They will come for him. They will use him again like a toy.

No one would be able to sleep with that in their mind.

The poor boy has been tossing and turning for over an hour, which felt like days to him. The bed is too hot. Too stuffy. It used to be so comfortable, but now it feels like a prison swarming with criminals and guards that are trying to make his life a living hell. It’s terrible, and now he must break free.

Ciel takes a deep, painful breath and throws the heavy blanket off of himself. The cool air hits his damp skin, which feels like heaven, but not quite what he needs. He gets up and sighs in relief, then picks up the book on his nightstand. Such a good book. It is simply called “The Moon.” Ciel coughs until his throat is clear once more, and he walks to the chair beside his window. 

The shining moon gives him a perfect amount of light to read the cover. Ciel sits down in the chair, his back resting against one arm while his legs rest on the other. The cracked window lets in some of the chilly air that makes him shiver. So perfect. He opens his book to the page he was previously on before.

“Alexandra backed away from the man towering above her and let out a scream. “Sebastian, why must you do this?” She sobbed while her tears rolled down her tan cheeks,” Ciel mumbles as his glowing blue eye scans the page. It’s funny how the antagonist has the name of his beloved butler. Ciel smiles faintly and wiggles his hips to get comfortable. His gown bunches up past his hips, and high enough to expose his pale stomach, barely showing off one of his ribs.

\--

He hears his name, and comes when called, like any good butler would.

Pausing at the door, Sebastian frowns. That didn't sound like a call for him, but who knows? It could have been.

He pulls out his pocketwatch and checks it- two in the morning. Possibly his master could have said his name in his sleep? The thought makes him smile, and he glances around, making sure no one could see him stoop so low as to peek through the keyhole.

\--

Ciel presses the back of his head against the window and smiles. “Alexandra stopped speaking as soon as the man’s hands wrapped around her throat. Her eyes widened in fear. Sebastian laughed, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. “You always look so silly whenever you get like this. Your true ugliness definitely shows.” He smirks and presses down on her windpipe,” Ciel reads and chuckles. “If only this was about Angela getting hurt…” He shifts yet again and yawns, spreading his legs a little. His gown creeps up past his stomach, just up to his top rib.

\--

Sebastian hums, watching the folds of the nightgown slowly expose his master. He was beautiful; so delicate and unmarred and perfect. He wanted him, wanted to leave his marks everywhere besides the one he'd left on his eye. He would be even more beautiful covered in them than he already was.

Biting his lip, Sebastian stands; hand resting on the doorknob. Should he? Should he not? Nobody else would be awake to hear them.

\--

Ciel freezes and looks around. He can feel Sebastian’s hunger for… Something. He takes off his eyepatch, then feels his marked eye burn. Hm… Ciel looks at the door, seeing the shadow of two knees under the space beneath it. “Sebastian,” he says firmly. He stands and fixes his gown, glaring at the door. “Sebastian, I order you to come in here at once and explain your snooping.”

Sebastian sighs, opening the door and closing it behind himself. "You said my name, my lord. I was investigating. I did not know if you were asleep, and if you were, I did not want to disturb you by opening the door." He smiles, checking his pocketwatch again. "It is ten past two in the morning, Young Master."

“You always feel a certain way when you’re craving something, you know. What were you trying to do?” Ciel squints at Sebastian, the contract glowing. It gives their surroundings a faint purple hue. “I command you to answer truthfully.”

Sebastian's eyes flicker red. "There is truth in silence, my lord." He smiles wider, not flinching. Two could play this game. But why bother wasting time?

Because it pissed Ciel off, and he was cute when he was angry.

Ciel almost pouts, but he stops himself by clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. “Tell me, Sebastian. I am your master, and you shall listen to me when I give you an order!” When he opens his eyes, they look like they’re filled to the brim with anger. He crosses his arms and takes a step closer to the demon. 

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Tell you what, my lord?" He steps closer as well, looking down at Ciel. "I did speak the truth, you know."

Ciel growls and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Get out and stop your snooping.” He turns around and walks back to his chair, but stops. “Actually, I want a bath. Get one ready for me and make sure the bubbles are rose scented. I also want a fresh nightgown. Make sure it’s the thinnest fabric. It’s just so hot in my bed, and I will not have it. Hm… You will also change the sheets and the blankets while I soak. After that, you will wash me.” He sits back down in his chair and huffs. “Make it quick.”

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian bows, and out he goes, setting up Ciel's bath to the perfection he demanded. As the water runs, he heads back to Ciel's room. "Young Master, your bath is ready."

Ciel looks up from his book and shuts it, then walks to the door. “Remember to do your other tasks.” He walks to the bathroom, then unbuttons his gown, shrugging it off. He stretches, then steps into the tub, slowly sinking down into the water. “Mm…” He yawns and hesitantly ducks his head underwater, letting his hair get wet before rising.

"Of course," Sebastian murmurs, stripping the blankets and sheets off of the bed and folding them carefully. He pulls clean ones from the linen closet, putting them on Ciel's bed and fluffing up the pillows for good measure. Laying out the new nightgown, one so thin you could see the pattern on the bed through it, Sebastian smiles and walks to the bathroom, slipping inside. "Master, you wanted me to wash you?"

Ciel glances at Sebastian and nods. “I want my hair to smell like strawberries tonight, and my body will smell like vanilla. After that, you will moisturize me with the new lotion Lizzy bought for me.” He hums softly in delight, then sits up so his hair will be easy to reach. “Make it quick.”

"Of course." Sebastian bows his head and removes his gloves, pouring strawberry-scented shampoo, all the way from France, into his palm. He combs his fingers affectionately through Ciel's hair, scrubbing the shampoo against his scalp. "Master, are you going to stand up so I can wash your body, or do you expect me to climb in there with you?" He's joking, of course, but any good butler worth his salt would do exactly that if their master asked.

“I will once you are done with my hair,” Ciel mumbles, purring softly. Sebastian’s hands always did feel nice. They’re big and strong, so his body and scalp massages are always such a treat. Ciel would order for one all the time, but he doesn’t want to seem like he loves it. No, no, that wouldn’t do.

Sebastian chuckles, not saying anything. His hands stay in Ciel's hair longer than necessary, quietly playing with his hair.

Ciel tolerates the playing for a moment, but quickly grows tired of it. “Sebastian,” he spits, glaring back at him. “Are you done yet? I told you to make this quick.” He growls and crosses his arms. “I won’t stand for this. Why would you slack off when I told you not to?”

Sebastian smiles, not removing his hands. "We haven't rinsed this out of your hair yet, Master." He scritches Ciel's head like he would a cat's, humming quietly. Ciel was cute when he was angry.

Ciel huffs and quickly ducks underwater, messing with his hair until he doesn’t feel the soap anymore, then rises out of the water, standing up. “How dare you disobey me again?!” He clenches his fists and squints up at Sebastian. “You will now wash me while I think of an appropriate punishment!” What should he do? Something humiliating, surely… 

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian smiles, carefully washing his hands in the bathwater before pouring Ciel's vanilla scented soap into his hands. He stands, starting to wash Ciel's back.

Ciel rolls his eyes and leans into Sebastian’s touch. “When you put lotion on me, you will make sure that you’ll get the knots out of my back. I’ve been quite tense lately and I deserve comfort. Am I correct?” He glances back at Sebastian and tilts his head. 

"You are, my lord. You deserve the very best." Sebastian smiles, kneading his knuckles gently over Ciel's upper back. He wanted him; wanted not just to take him, as any proper demon would already have done, but treat him like the beautiful little earl he was. That took time, time to learn every single little thing that made him tick.

Sebastian’s hands move lower, knuckles kneading gently over the knots.

Soon. Tonight perhaps.

Ciel makes a little noise and bites his lip. “I said when you’re applying lotion. Goodness, why are you so disobedient today, Sebastian?” He huffs and turns around. “You will get my torso, and then my legs. Don’t take your time, but still wash me thoroughly.” He glares up at Sebastian and gets closer. “Now.” He thinks for a moment. “Explain to me why you are being like this as you do so. Don’t use that silence excuse, either.”

Sebastian only smiles, running his hands up over Ciel's stomach and brushing his thumbs over his nipples; he takes one arm and washes it, then the other, then Ciel's shoulders. "My lord, you are aware that demons are creatures of want?" He chuckles, hands slipping down, and he himself kneeling down, to reach Ciel's thighs; only the softest, gentlest touches to tease his beautiful master.

Ciel gasps softly when Sebastian touches his nipples, and bites his lip, glaring bitterly at the older man. “Watch it!” He blushes, making a childish sound as the demon starts running his large hands along his thighs. “What do you want? Surely it isn’t important enough for you to slack off like you have been doing,” he stutters, already sure that he knows the answer. Oh well. It’s better to play the confused, innocent child instead of sounding desperate.

"I haven't been, my lord. I've been doing what you asked me to." Sebastian smirks, so tempted to lean forward and kiss him, take his master in his mouth and suck-- not yet. Soon.

His hands slip down between Ciel's thighs, up just a bit too close to be innocent, down and out and back and around to feel his master's beautiful ass. Sebastian glances up, through lowered lashes, eyes glowing faintly. Back his hands come over Ciel's hips, down past his thighs and over his legs.

Ciel squeaks and squeezes his legs together, clenching his fists tightly. “Sebastian,” he says in a warning tone. Ugh, that stupid butler… “Tell me what you want. I deserve to know since it is affecting me.” He decides to lay down in the water, putting his legs up onto the edge of the tub so it is easier for his butler to reach. His smooth, damp skin glistens in the light, and Ciel starts to run both hands across one of his legs slowly. “Hm…” 

Sebastian chuckles, running his hands over Ciel's legs and feet. "You know very well what I want." His eyes flash red, a reminder that Ciel's title means nothing to one with such power as he. All the same, he does continue washing him, and he's tempted to lift Ciel's foot to his lips and kiss it.

Not that there wouldn't be opportunity for him to kiss all the rest of his lovely little human; so, so soon. "My lord."

Ciel gives Sebastian an unamused looks and lets out a dramatic little huff. “It’s sad that a powerful beast like you would get like this for an innocent little boy like me,” he whispers, smirking arrogantly at him. “I’m sure this isn’t the worst you can get, though. Now tell me-” he gets closer and puts his legs on Sebastian’s shoulders, “-why do you want me, demon?”

"Why don't I want you, my lord?" Sebastian murmurs, standing carefully and finding a towel. "We demons are attracted to beautiful innocent little things." He rolls up his sleeves and reaches into the tub, lifting Ciel out and setting him down, wrapping the towel round him warmly. "My little master, you are, by far, the most of those."

Ciel tilts his head. “I don’t see how I am innocent, Sebastian. I made a deal with a Devil, and I’ve killed multiple people for my queen, and for my own sake.” He slowly lifts the towel to dry his hair, his backside exposed until he wraps the towel around himself again. “Anyone that is working with a monster like you definitely isn’t… innocent.” 

"Appearances can be deceiving, my lord." Sebastian leans down, arms under Ciel's knees and behind his back, and carries him back to his bed, fresh new sheets and blankets ready for him. "You wanted me to massage your back and put lotion on you, my lord?"

Ciel sighs and drags a soft, pale hand against Sebastian’s cheek as gentle as he can, smiling innocently. “Yes, and I want you to make sure I am as comfortable as I can get, Sebastian. Afterwards, I want to be dressed in my nightgown,” he orders, resting his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, his breath hot against the demon’s skin.

"Of course, young master," Sebastian answers, tilting his neck. Little tease. Not that he was any better, of course.

He sets down Ciel, hands on his hips and rolling him over to expose his backside. Coating his hands in lotion, he starts to rub it into Ciel's back, humming quietly.

Ciel sighs happily and shifts until he’s comfortable, nuzzling his face into his soft arms. “Mm… I can’t believe I’m giving you a treat like this after how terrible you’ve been tonight,” he says, turning his head to glance back at the demon. “How does it feel to be able to touch your lord like this?” His voice is filled with confidence, and he smirks, feeling the pain in his back go away very gradually. “Especially after you’ve been such a bad, bad beast…”

"That would depend on your definition of terrible and bad, wouldn't it?" Sebastian says, kneading his knuckles just under Ciel's shoulderblades. "It does feel quite nice, my lord." He works out the knots, smiling-

And bringing his hand down to lightly smack his master's beautiful ass. "Very nice indeed."

Ciel gasps and growls, glaring back at Sebastian. “Hey! What the deuce was that for?!” His mark starts to glow, and he rolls over, sitting up and lightly smacking Sebastian’s chest. “You’re starting to push my limits, Sebastian Michaelis!”

"Good." Sebastian grabs Ciel's hand, yanking him forward and kissing him hungrily. "You've been pushing mine all day and I won't take it anymore." His eyes glow bright red as he pins Ciel down, leaning in and kissing him again.

Ciel yelps and stares at Sebastian with wide eyes, pounding his fists on the bed. He pulls away and uses all of his strength to roll them over, straddling Sebastian’s lap. “How dare you handle me like that?!” He snarls and gets in Sebastian’s face, close enough to share the same breath, but not quite close enough for their lips to touch. “How should I punish such a perverted demon like you?” His voice is sharp, yet quiet.

Sebastian rolls his hips up, biting his lip. This… wasn't quite how he'd expected this to go. "If you think you can punish me, I'd like to see what you have in mind," he says. 

Damn. He should have waited a bit longer. Still, he flips Ciel back over effortlessly, spreading his legs and squeezing his thighs. Sebastian smirks down at him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "But, my lord, I don't think you can."

“Since you seem so eager, I might… Command you to stop.” Ciel smirks and tilts his head. “What do you think, Sebastian? What if I made you wait and suffer?” He claws down Sebastian’s chest in an attempt to open his scars. “How would that make you feel?” His voice sounds like a quiet hiss, and his eyes are filled with lust and a bit of frustration.

"Mm. I've waited so long, surely I can wait a bit more." Sebastian hums, hands sliding inwards just to barely touch Ciel. "But could you, my lord?" He chuckles, sliding his hands up past Ciel's hips.

Ciel smirks. “I command you to get off and bring me my nightgown.” He scoots back and leans against his bedframe, crossing his arms. “I’ll tell you when you can finally corrupt me,” he says. 

Sebastian huffs, but does so, standing and walking to the other side of the bed, where he'd laid out the nightgown earlier. "Very well, my lord. If you could stand, so I may put this on you?" He walks back over to Ciel, smiling like nothing's happened.

Ciel giggles and stands up, grinning at Sebastian. “You will get to have me eventually, but not on a night like this. You were absolutely horrible, Sebastian, and you deserve this punishment.” 

"Whatever you say, Master." Sebastian pulls the nightgown over Ciel's head and down where it belongs, hands staying at his thighs for only a second too long before they creep up to button the nightgown's neck. "As always, if there is anything you need, you have only to call and I will answer, my lord. Is there anything you require of me now?"

"I want you to stay in here and hold me. You can either stay until I fall asleep, or stay for the whole night until it is time to wake up." Ciel rubs his eyes and yawns, then slips under the covers once Sebastian is done with his nightgown.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian joins him under the covers, pulling him close against his chest and closing his eyes. "Good night."


	2. Mr. Lewis

The past few weeks have been hectic. Absolutely hectic.  
Ciel got a mission, and he knew that it would be extremely difficult as soon as he got to the end of the letter. He was supposed to look for a woman that was trapped inside of a glass bottle and give it to a man named Benjamin Lewis. No, not an actual woman, but a soul.

Do you have any idea how many glass bottles are in England?

Every night, he felt even more exhausted, and every night, he felt Sebastian grow hungrier. Hell, it almost got out of hand on the second night, but Ciel couldn’t help him. Not when he was that tired, no, no. Sebastian would make the next morning hell for him. 

It took a while, but they finally discovered that the soul was in a mansion. That at least narrowed it down a bit. Of course it wouldn’t be easy, though. It was completely reasonable for it to be a war zone in there! Stupid.

Ciel got injured, but he also got to spill a few people’s blood as well. Whenever he was bloody, though, Sebastian looked hungrier. Because there were so many people in the mansion, Ciel had to sleep in tight, hidden spaces for a few nights. His back hurt so much during those nights.

Once they finally got the soul, Sebastian rushed it to her husband, Mr. Lewis, then rushed Ciel to the hospital.

That lasted for three days. Those nurses were so humiliating, and Sebastian wasn’t allowed to be with him for a whole day.

So yes, extremely hectic.

\--

Finally. Home at last. Ciel sighs and walks up to his office, then begins writing down all of the things Mr. Lewis has to do to repay him, and then explaining why. Wait… Where is Sebastian?

“Sebastian. Come here,” he says in a monotone voice. “I need something delivered.”

\--

In Sebastian walks, closing the door behind himself. It's almost noticeably different, the way he carries himself like a tired man instead of his usual self.

He smiles, bowing his head. "What is it, to whom, and how soon, my lord?"

Ciel raises a brow and observes Sebastian’s posture, clothing, and voice. His tie is crooked, his clothes aren’t ironed, the dark circles under his eyes are absolutely terrible, and he’s leaning more than usual. Not good at all.

Ciel sighs and folds his letter neatly, then puts it in an envelope. “I need this letter delivered to Benjamin Lewis.” He holds up the letter to Sebastian. “The one we gave the soul to. I want you to be quick, though,” he says, crossing his legs. “After that, you may have today off. You certainly look like you need a break. Call for Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy if you need anything.”

This is incredibly generous, especially from him. Sebastian better not take it for granted. Ciel tilts his head, resting his chin on his free hand.

Sebastian bows, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Master. It shall be done immediately."

A day off wouldn't help, and they both knew that.

\--

It isn't long before Sebastian returns, leaning against the front door. That insufferable man tried to demand Sebastian pay him? Ugh.

He takes a deep breath, walking upstairs and knocking on the door of Ciel's office, opening it. "Master, I've returned."

Ciel peaks over his cup, then sets it down on his plate. The tea just wasn’t good as Sebastian’s, but why waste tea when it’s the best thing your chef has made in a long time? Ciel smiles softly and sits up straight. “Alright. Everyone is in their respective areas if you need them. I’ll just be working in here if you spot trouble.” He thinks for a moment, then chuckles. “You could walk around if you’d like… You could also visit your home.”

Sebastian nods, smiling tiredly. He hadn't been so… tired? Empty? In ages. "Of course, my lord. I'd prefer to stay here, though, in case you required my assistance."

Ciel frowns and looks up at Sebastian. “Sebastian, I told you to have a nice, relaxing day. Why won’t you take that opportunity?” He slowly stands and walks towards the other. “You can do anything you want, and you stay in here. That’s a little odd to me. Shouldn’t a demon have other interesting things to do?”

"Not in my… unfortunate condition, my lord." Sebastian’s eyes flare red, a bloodier red than usual. "I would be unable to relax if I left your side, as I am unable to immediately return to your side should you have need of me." That's putting it lightly.

“I see.” Ciel sighs and stirs his tea with a finger, then licks it off. “Then you may have a relaxing day with me. Would you like to play a game?” He laces his fingers together and smiles. “Or would you like to just… Talk?”

Sebastian’s eyes stay on Ciel's finger for too long. He glances up, smiles politely. "What sort of game do you have in mind, my lord?" He sits down in the chair opposite Ciel's, trying not to lean too obviously back in it.

Ciel stares at Sebastian, unamused. “What is wrong, Sebastian? You look and sound terrible.” He folds his hands in his lap and raises an eyebrow. “Is there anything I can get you?” 

Sebastian pauses, squeezing his eyes shut. He leans forward, sliding Ciel's eyepatch up and staring at the seal. "You know very well, my lord," he says.

“I’m afraid I don’t. I’ve never seen you get like this.” Ciel leans back, then freezes. “Wait… Are you going to take my soul already?” He quickly covers the seal and bites his lip. “I didn’t reach my goal yet, Sebastian.”

"No, not yet." Sebastian shakes his head, watching Ciel bite his lip.

"I need your blood."

He pauses, tilting his head. "Weaker demons could only go a month or so without it, the weakest ones a few days at most. And while I am simply one hell of a butler, I've managed this far." He glances up at Ciel, half smiling. "I do need it though, and soon. Preferably yours, as you are my contractor."

“How much do you need?” Ciel sighs in relief and sits up straight, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on his desk. “If you need a frightening amount, you may have to go kill someone.” He pauses, then raises a brow. “What difference does it make, though? Just because I’m your contractor, it doesn’t mean my blood will taste better than anyone else’s.”

"It won't affect the taste but it will heal me more than any other's." Sebastian smiles. "And not enough to kill you. Only… oh, let's say four ounces this time at most."

Ciel pauses, then sighs. "I don't want to, I'm sorry." He bites his lip hard enough to slowly break the skin. "Perhaps you could take some blood from Grell." He tilts his head, then huffs when he feels his warm blood slowly run down his lip. "Ugh, Sebastian? Could you get me a handkerchief? My lip..."

Sebastian doesn't hear; his eyes stay on Ciel's lips, his blood.

He is far better than a vampire (vulgar creatures), but damn if he doesn't act like one in the seconds that follow, grabbing his master by the hair and pulling him close, taking his lip and sucking away the blood, licking what fell off Ciel's chin.

Sebastian pulls away, if only for a second but he does; gently kissing and licking away any blood he missed(though he didn't, he's too good of a butler to do that) before gently kissing Ciel's lips.

Ciel gasps and moans, glaring at Sebastian before eventually closing his eyes and kissing back. “You’re an idiot…” He opens his eye, then takes off his eyepatch. “Are you that hungry?” He hesitantly sits on Sebastian’s lap and tilts his head. “Hm?”

"Seeing as how my contractor has neglected to feed me, I am, my lord." Sebastian leans back, smiling politely at Ciel. "But now that I have been fed a bit, I may service you however you please. Is there anything I can do for you at the moment, Master?"

Ciel rolls his eyes and stands, brushing the nonexistent dirt off of his short trousers. “I told you that you could have the day off, did I not?” He walks back to his chair, flopping down lazily. “Do whatever you want.” He sighs and looks at the stack of paperwork on his desk. 

"I only want to please my master," Sebastian says, standing as well and walking to the door. "Would you like me to make you tea, and bring you a piece of ice for your lip?"

Damn him. Absolutely infuriating, frustrating, beautiful perfect boy. He wanted him, and damn himself for that.

Ciel only makes a dismissive noise and shakes his head, then sits up straight. “I want you to stop bothering me. If you’re going to stay in here, don’t say anything unless it’s important.” He picks up his pen and quickly signs his name on a few papers. What a bore. “On second thought, only talk about interesting things. It doesn’t matter if it’s important.”

Ciel sighs and rests his head on his hand, tapping his bottom lip with each finger in a slow rhythm. After a moment, he glances up at Sebastian. “I want a small bowl of vanilla ice cream. Be quick.”

Sebastian nods, murmuring a quiet "yes, my lord" and leaving the room. Ice cream. Hmph.

It's only a few minutes before he returns, holding a pretty china bowl full of ice cream. He sets it in front of Ciel, carefully away from any papers, and places the spoon artfully in the bowl. "My lord."

Ciel takes the spoon and licks some of the ice cream off as he writes down his name on a few more papers. “Hm… How did Mr. Lewis take the letter?” He gets another spoonful, only licking the ice cream off slowly. He makes a satisfied noise and crosses his legs. “I’m assuming he gave you grief.”

"Unfortunately, yes," Sebastian answers; "he tried to demand we give him monetary compensation for the time we took." He pulls a folded paper from his pocket, opening and placing it in front of Ciel.

The note is a list detailing every little thing they did that was not to Mr. Lewis's satisfaction. At the end it asks for a complete refund of the pounds he paid for their services. "Obstinate man, isn't he?"

Ciel reads over the letter, his eyes widening. “That bastard.” He growls and crumples up the paper, throwing it across the room in anger. “I gave him his wife! What else did that worm expect?” He groans and glares out the window. “If he wants his money, he can march over here and get it. I won’t give him the satisfaction of having Ciel Phantomhive come to his house again.”

Sebastian smiles. "Of course, my lord. Would you like me to deliver a note stating such, or will you not dignify him with a response?" Ciel was adorable when he was angry.

“Gods, no. He’s not getting anything from me! Not even a little piece of paper.” Ciel crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, huffing. “If he comes in here, all he’ll get is a kick to the-”

Mey-Rin opens the door. “Pardon me, Young Master, but we have a visitor that wants to see you, yes we do!” Ciel glares at her and stands, then walks past her without a word. Mey-Rin frowns and looks at Sebastian. “I-is he okay?”

"That's a good question, Mey-Rin." Sebastian quickly follows Ciel, frowning. If their guest was Mr. Lewis…

 

\--

 

"You!" Shouts Mr. Lewis as soon as he sees Ciel. "You promised me my wife back, you filthy liar! Some jar full of light isn't my wife!"

Ciel smiles politely at Mr. Lewis. “We did bring her back. She’s a soul now. We found her dead. I’m assuming the people that took her killed her off.” He gives the man a dark look. “Don’t you think it’d be a bit terrible to bring back a mangled corpse?”

"You said you'd bring her back whole and healthy!" Mr. Lewis shouts, striding forward and jabbing a finger in Ciel's face.

Sebastian steps forward, placing a hand on Lewis's arm. "Good sir, we did not know--"

"Didn't know? Of course you knew, the brat knows everything! You lied to me!"

“I actually had no idea. How would I know about that? I never heard of you before.” Ciel raises an eyebrow. “And I never said I’d bring her back that way.” He turns around and starts walking away. “Now leave.”

 

"Shall I show you to the door, my good man?" Sebastian starts, but Lewis waves him away.

"You mark my words, brat, you'll pay for this!"

He turns, walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Ciel sighs and rolls his eye. “That was a nightmare. I doubt he’ll do anything but complain to the police.” He starts walking upstairs slowly, glancing back at Sebastian. “Make sure he’s off of my property.”

Sebastian bows, smiling. "Of course, my lord." And then he's gone, the door slowly closing behind him.

There's a scream, and the door opens again, Sebastian stepping inside. "He's gone. I don't think he'll come back."

“Good. He better not.” Ciel smiles darkly and walks upstairs. “I’m going to go finish my paperwork.”


End file.
